New Additions
by G-girl Venus
Summary: Someone from the past suddenly appears, and brings with them a whole new situation for the pilots. Rated R for future scenes, yaoi and het ahead.
1. Part 1

**_New Additions_** **part 1**

/ blah, blah../- indicates thoughts.

/K'so./ He knew he shouldn't have tried to do this on his own. But, it was his mission. How could he have admitted needing help? Especially in front of Heero. Well, now he'd have to pay for his stupidity. He'd gotten himself into this and now he'd have to get himself out. /K'so./

******

/Baka./ He shouldn't have let him go off on his own. Now he had to go bail the idiot out himself. He always ended up going after Duo to get him out of trouble. This was the last time, he would make sure this never happened again. /Baka./

******

/Shit./ How could she screw up like this? It was her job to make sure things like this didn't happen. One piece of information hadn't gotten through, one very important piece of information. Now Duo was captured and she had to figure out some way to get him out, without blowing her cover. /Shit./

******

The halls were dark down below where intruders were kept. Dark and dank. Two guards stood in front of one of the cells, two inept guards. She knew the from around the base and knew that they could be easily manipulated to suit her plan. The young female officer approached them calmly. They saluted her.

"I have orders from the lieutenant." The two men looked down at her, she continued, "He wants you two down in the MS production room, they're in need of some extra security."

"We were given orders not to leave this post.", the soldier on the right responded.

"Well now you have new orders. I am to stay here and guard the prisoner in your absence." The young girl kept her expression calm and sure.

"Are you sure?", The guard on the left asked.

"Positive."

"You know that they're sending someone to interrogate him any minute now, right?"

"Of course. /Shit./ Now get going before someone comes looking for you." Finally, the two men nodded and walked off. The girl clenched her hand into a fist. /K'so./ This was definitely going to put a damper on her plans.

******

Duo groaned as he stupidly tried to move his head. He had already tried that the first time he had regained consciousness. Someone had done a real good job of whacking him over the head. The American had thought he had heard people talking, but now there was no sound at all. Maybe he was going crazy.

"Duo?", a whispered voice came from the hall. Duo raised his head carefully, not wanting to jar it in any way that would send more cries of pain from his nerves, to look up at the source of the sound. In front of his cell stood a girl who was about his height with cyan blue eyes and dark golden hair pulled back into a topsi-tail, wearing an OZ military uniform.

"Chase?". Duo squinted his eyes to get a better look, not believing what he saw in front of him. The girl smiled.

"At least your vision isn't impaired. Can you walk?"

"Haven't tried yet." The Deathscythe pilot was confused. "What are you doing here?" 

"Long story."

"Are you a..." 

"No. I'm on your side."

"But...."

"Shut up. I'll explain everything later." Duo slowly got to his feet and walked over to the door of the cell so that he was directly in front of Chase. "If I'm going to get you out of here we're going to have to move fast. They're sending someone to..." The sound of footsteps coming down the hall caused her to stop. "Damn. They're here already."

"What?"

Chase bit her lip and held up her hand for Duo to be quiet.

"I guess we're going to have to move on to plan B.", she whispered.

"What's plan B?", Duo asked holding his head in an attempt to keep the world from spinning.

"I get you out of here after they question you. Unless you don't think you're up for it?" The pilot just raised an eyebrow. "They're only going to beat on you more for not cooperating."

"I can take care of myself."

"Good, 'cause here they come." Chase quickly turned her back to Duo who slumped down against the wall. Three men soon came down the hall, two looking to be Privates, while the one leading the way was definitely of a higher rank. Chase turned to salute him. "General Tompson."

"Sergeant Major." , he nodded in respect as he and the other two men stopped in front of her. "I didn't expect you to be down here guarding the prisoner."

"We needed more security up in MS production. Besides, this is obviously no ordinary kid we're dealing with, I felt that I should be the one to guard him." Chase stood at attention as she spoke.

The General gave a light laugh. "Chase, you're one of the smartest people I know." The young girl didn't give a reaction. "Now, I have some business to attend to."

Chase simply nodded. She hoped that they wouldn't injure Duo so badly that an escape would be impossible.

******

Heero adjusted his newly acquired hat, then turned to look at the unconscious soldier that had been stripped of his uniform. He needed to blend in somehow if he was going to find Duo. The Wing pilot began to walk down the halls of the military base. First thing he needed to do was get his bearings, then he could determine the location of the base's confinement cells. He walked along, being careful not to make eye contact with anyone and at the same time trying not to seem suspicious. 

He began to think about what would be the best course of action once he actually found Duo. The Japanese boy had a bad habit of not thinking things thru when he was pissed off, and at that moment he was definitely pissed off. He figured he was probably even mad enough to actually yell at a certain braided baka when he found him. His thoughts continued in this manner as he continued his search. It wasn't until he turned a corner and collided with someone coming the other way. He and the other both steadied themselves quickly, neither really loosing their balance for more than a second.

"Pardon me.", Hero managed, wanting to keep moving.

"Heero?" 

Heero stopped, startled by the fact that this person knew his name. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and was met by cyan blue eyes. The Wing pilot was amazed at who stood before him.

"What are you doing here?", he asked in his usual monotone.

"Stupid question.", was the answer he received.

"Fine." Heero began to walk again.

"If you're looking for Duo, you can't do anything now." Chase didn't turn to face him, instead she kept her back to him. Heero drew his gun.

"What are you talking about?" 

Chase stood her ground. "For crying out loud Heero, are you going to shoot me?"

"If you don't answer me I just might."

"He's being questioned as we speak.", the girl lowered her head a bit, "I tried to get him out before they came for him but I didn't give myself enough time. We'll have to wait now." Heero lowered his gun, Chase turned to face him.

"How'd you get yourself in a position to do that?"

"I arranged it so that I was the only person guarding him." She walked closer to him.

"Are you still on duty?"

"Of course."

******

The room was lit by a single lamp hanging above a single square table sitting in the center of the room. A single chair was in front of the table, Duo sat in the center, his hands tied behind his back. The two officers that had accompanied the General were standing behind Duo, while the General now stood beside the table opposite the young American. Blood was dripping from an open wound on Duo's forehead and a bruise was becoming apparent on his left cheek. The General placed his hands on the table and leaned forward so that his face was at the same level as Duo's.

"Would you like to reconsider answering my question?"

"Go to Hell."

One of the officers punched Duo in the side. The impact jarred his head his head, causing the world to black out for a second. /Not good./ He blinked a few times until his vision returned, /I really need to work on controlling my mouth./

"If anyone's going to Hell it's you. Do you honestly think you can just infiltrate this base and get away with it?" Duo could see that the General was loosing his cool, he fought to keep his mouth shut. "Now, I'll ask you one last time. How did you..." A knock at the door cut him off.

"Sir, you're needed in the main room.", a voice from the hall called. General Tompson growled.

"I'm busy."

"They say it's an emergency Sir, something is malfunctioning."

"Damnit!" The large man glared at Duo, who was fighting the welcoming blackness of unconsciousness. 

******

Chase typed in a code and the computer screen went black.

"What did you do?", Heero inquired as he stood behind her.

"I activated a virus that I put into the system for just such an emergency." She turned to face the Gundam pilot, "It deactivates all mechanical systems on the base and will erase the past hour of security tape."

"How long will buy us?"

"Until they call on the mechanical genius, me, to figure it out." Heero simply raised an eyebrow. Chase put away her smirk as the sound of footsteps were heard coming down the hall. "Stay in the shadows until they leave." The Sergeant Major turned and reported back to her post by the door of the cell. Heero took a few steps back until he could no longer be seen.

The two men from before returned, a half-conscious Duo hanging between them. Chase watched as they threw the pilot into the cell, locking the door and handing the keys to Chase. They saluted to her before turning to leave. She unlocked the cell as soon as they were gone and Heero emerged from the shadows. Duo groaned. 

"They went easy on him." , the female officer commented as the Wing pilot joined her. She knelt down next to Duo. "Diajoubu ka?" The boy in question pushed himself up slightly. The movement caused a sudden wave of pain. He shuddered, his breathing coming in sharp gasps. "Never mind." Chase stood back up and moved to the side allowing Heero to get to his injured partner.

"Can you stand up?" Heero's voice startled Duo. He snapped his head up, sending his world spinning. He shut his eyes tightly, willing the world to remain in one spot.

"Heero.", the braided boy choked out after a few seconds. "I didn't know you were here."

"Someone has to get you out of this mess." He looked down at his friend who appeared slightly offended. "Come on." He put Duo's arm around his neck and helped him to his feet. "Let's get out of here." Heero turned and he and Duo made their way out of the cell. Chase was standing just outside the door.

"Hey Chase," Duo looked up at her, "You never did tell me what you're doing here."

"Heero will explain."

"Huh? Heero?" Duo changed his glance. "Do you know her?"

"I'll explain everything later. Let's go before someone comes." The Japanese boy began to walk away, helping Duo along, but chase called after him.

"Wait!" The dark haired pilot turned to look back at her. "You still have something you have to do." She extended her hand out, and both boys looked down at the gun.

******

A foot taped nervously on the floor. The blonde boy attached to it fidgeted on the edge of the bed. The dorm room was small, so the three pilots were forced to endure the cramped quarters while they waited for the signal. Trowa sat next to his lover as Wufei sat silently on the other bed.

"They should have been back by now." Quatre couldn't possibly sit still any longer. "Something must have happened."

"Calm down." Trowa remained cool and calm as always. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Our orders are to remain here to receive the second part of the mission anyway.", Wufei added not looking up.

The Arabian pilot sighed in defeat. The three teenagers sat in silence for a few moments, before the silence was broken by a beeping sound coming from Heero's laptop which sat on the small table between the two beds. Trowa was the first to reach the small computer. Wufei and Quatre peered over the Latin boy's shoulder to read the message on the screen. It read :

'Heero and Duo are out. Destroy the base.'

G-girl~ Wow!! That took a long time to type. I have so little free time. ::sigh:: Well, that's part one. Hope you liked it. 

On to part 2

C&C?

Back to Series Index

Back to fics


	2. Part 2

**_New Additions_ part 2**

Chase groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She pulled one arm underneath herself to push herself up off the floor slightly. The young officer winced as she tried to open her eyes, she put her hand gingerly to her head and then brought it back down to look at her fingers. Blood. /Heero you bastard, you didn't have to hit so hard./

"Sergeant Major Chase, are you alright?" She snapped her head up at the voice, and saw one of her fellow officers kneeling down beside her. She hadn't realized that anyone else was there. She prayed that her last thought had been just that, a thought. "Are you alright?" the man repeated.

"Aa." was all she managed. Chase began to push herself to her feet but lost her balance. Her head pounded as she knelt on the ground. 

"What happened?" a larger, stronger voice demanded. /General Tompson./ Chase groaned. Just what she needed. "Well?!" The young officer grabbed her head in pain, She didn't have time for this. She had to get to a computer.

"General Tompson, she's hurt. She needs to see the doctor." The young man defended Chase, he put her arm around his neck and helped her to her feet. He then proceeded to assist her down the hall and away from the General.

"Thanks Jack." Chase offered him a weak smile as they continued down the hall. 

"Hey no problem, what are friends for?"

"I guess." She looked up at the young man with short black hair and deep blue eyes who had been her only real friend in OZ over the past year. He stuck by her no matter what. "I need you to help me with one more thing then I need you to get off the base." He looked at her confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I need to get to a computer."

"But, what about what you said about getting off the base?"

"This base is in danger." Chase stopped and stood to face him. "We both need to get away from here." Jack gave her a skeptical look.

"I think your head injury is worse than you think." The young girl glared at him then stormed into the closest room, Jack followed. He watched as she worked at the computer, vigorously typing away. The Corporal walked up behind her to see what she was doing and read the message just before she hit send:

Duo and Heero are out. Destroy the base.

Jack's eyes widened, "What the hell...?" Chase turned and pointed her gun at him.

"Now you know why I told you to get out."

******

"Ow!! Heero!!" Duo yelped as Heero shoved him through their dorm room door. The Japanese pilot ignored his cries and dragged him to his bed by the arm. "Jeez Heero you don't have to be so ruff!." Duo rubbed his aching head . The trip back had been long and bumpy, and his head hadn't enjoyed it much. It felt like it was about to split into a million pieces. He made a mental note to make those OZ bastards pay. Just then something dawned on him that he had forgotten about. "What about Chase?"

"What about her?"

"You aren't worried about her?"

"Why would I be?" Heero began rummaging around in the closet for something. Duo stared at him in disbelief.

"You hit her over the head!!" He screamed, "I don't think I've ever seen so much blood come from just one wound!" He paused for a second, "Okay, maybe that's slightly exaggerated, but still."

"She's had worse. Here." Heero threw a bottle of Asprin at his roommate. "Now shut up and lie down, they probably broke a few of your ribs. I'll raid the nurse's office later tonight."

"What are you talking about, 'She's had worse'? How do you know her?!" Duo asked as Heero sat down in front of his laptop. The computer screen on as he began typing. "Heero, answer me." He was becoming impatient, he wanted to know what connection Heero had to the girl at the base and Heero didn't seem to want to give him any answers.

"Not now." 

The Deathscythe pilot huffed, that was not the answer he wanted. He glanced over at the screen on the laptop. His roommate was trying to gain access to something, but "what", he couldn't tell.

"What are you doing?" duo never did leave a question unasked.

"I'm trying to access the latest news reports."

"Why? What's going to be on the News?" As he asked, a news report suddenly came up on the screen.

"A military base was attacked this afternoon." The news anchor reported. "The base was the site of a mobile suit research facility. It is believed that the attacking force was three mobile suits known as Gundams." On the screen images of a base going up in flames and battles involving the Gundams is shown. Duo's eyes went wide in surprise.

"That's the base we were just at."

"Yes." Heero shut down the computer.

"But that's where...."

"That was the second part of the mission." The Wing pilot said cutting Duo off, "Now the mission is complete."

"But Chase....."

"What about me?" The two boys looked up suddenly, even the Perfect Soldier was caught off guard by the third voice. Chase stood in the door way, now clad in a pair of tight jeans, black ankle boots, and a white tank top that stopped at the waist of her pants. Her dark golden hair now hung down, falling around her shoulders.

"But you.......the base......" The American stammered. Chase raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind herself.

"Did you honestly think that I would let the base blow up with me inside it?" Duo gave her a blank look. She turned her gaze to the other pilot. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" The Deathscythe pilot looked back and forth between the two, who were ignoring him.

"What is there to tell him?"

"Well that's a stupid question." 

"Then why does he need to know?"

"Why shouldn't he know that you're my brother?"

"What?!?!" Duo nearly jumped to his feet, but doubled over in pain instead. Chase and Heero rushed to help him lie back down. Once they had accomplished that successfully, after a lot of swearing and cursing, Chase sat on the bed next to Duo while Heero sat back in the chair at the desk between the two beds. 

"You should be more careful." the young girl pointed out, "You'll only make your injuries worse."

"Thanks for the tip." The American's sarcasm was rewarded with a glare. "I'm sorry," he changed the subject, "but I thought I heard you say that Heero was your brother."

"I am." 

Duo let out a weak laugh at Heero's admission. He looked at Chase baffled. "But....... how?"

Chase looked at him strangely, then at Heero who had no comments. She turned her attention back to the injured pilot. "Well....." she began, "Heero and I have the same parents, which classifies us as brother and sister. Actually, to be specific, we're twins."

"You never said anything."

"It doesn't usually come up."

"So what were you doing at the base?" Duo seemed to be having a difficult time with the whole concept.

"Can you wait for that answer?" Chase asked, "I'll have to explain what it is that I do when the others get back, and I really don't like explaining things twice."

"I take it that that means you're sticking around for awhile." the dark haired boy addressed the golden haired girl.

"I'll discuss it with you later." the girl replied, "Until then, do you want to go down to the Nurse's office?"

"Can't go while she's there."

"But she's not there." Heero raised an eyebrow, Chase continued, "Some kid fell down the stairs as I was on my way up here. She's outside with him now." Had his eyebrow not already been raised, Heero would have raised it, "Don't give me that look. I didn't trip him."

"Fine." The Japanese boy stood up, "I'll be back soon." And with that he left the room, leaving Duo and Chase alone. Chase let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"So Heero's your brother huh?" Chase nodded, "Well that's something I never would have guessed." He shook his head, soon realizing that it was a mistake and winced in pain.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"It feels like there's a clamp on my head." Duo said through clenched teeth.

"Here." Soon he felt Chase's cool fingers on his head. Her thumbs traced up his jawbone and to his temple, she placed her fingers behind his ears and slowly applied pressure.(1) Duo was amazed as the pain in his head slowly faded and Chase took her hands away. He stared at her amazed.

"How did you do that?"

The young girl shrugged, "Just one of the many tricks I've picked up along the way. Don't go moving all around though, the pain may be gone but the injury's not."

"How can you be related to Heero?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a lot more... compassionate than he is."

"Different training." Chase turned her gaze to the floor, "Duo, I wanted to apologize." 

"Huh? What the Hell for?"

"It's my fault you got caught," the American gave her a questioning look, "I didn't get the information on the guard shifts to you. If you had gotten the information you could have avoided a confrontation."

"What?' The braided boy cocked his head at her comment, "What do you have to do with the information?" Chase looked at him confused, then opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

"The information came." A monotone voice joined the other two. Heero kicked the door shut, his arms weighted down with various bandages and medicine bottles which he soon dumped onto the bed next to Duo. "Duo left without reading the second part, that came after the first part. It was his own stupid mistake."

"Thanks a lot Heero." The Deathscythe pilot pouted.

"Cool." Chase stood up, "Now I don't have to feel so bad about it." Her cyan eyes looked straight at Duo's violet, "You did get the information I sent you for, right?" She recieved a nod for an answer. "Good. I'll see you guys later then. I've got a meeting with the school officials." Leaving it at that, she left.

"Okay........," Duo turned to Heero, "So, what's up?" The Wing pilot simply galred at him.

"Omae o karusu."

******

Heero watched out of the corner of his eye as Duo rubbed at the scab on his forehead as he sat in the desk next to him. Quatre was sitting quietly at his desk looking over the homework from the night before, Wufei was reading a book and Trowa was cool as always not doing anything in particular. It was the first class of the day, and the only one the five boys had together. Class had not yet begun so the classroom was bustling and full of conversation.

Duo sighed, it had been two days since the whole incident with the base and they hadn't heard from Chase. Heero said she was probably tying up some loose ends, whatever that meant. It still hadn't been explained to him why Chase had been at the base in the first place. He glanced over at Heero, whose eyes then quickly darted back towards the front of the room. The American wrinkled his brow in confusion. /Was he watching me?/ It hadn't been the first time Duo had caught his partner looking at him with those hard cobalt eyes, only, sometimes they didn't seem that cold. He studied the other pilot for a moment. /God he's gorgeous....What?????/ He quickly moved his eyes to stare at his desk and began nervously chewing his braid. /Where the Hell had that come from?/

"Class let's settle down now." Duo didn't get a chance to analyze his last thought as the teacher walked in followed by a female student. "Now I would like you all to welcome our new student." The older woman gestured to the girl next to her. She was dressed in the school uniform, a black pleated skirt that came just above her knees, white knee socks and a white button up shirt. She had dark, golden hair that fell around her shoulders and she smiled sweetly as her cyan blue eyes searched the classroom, finally resting on cobalt.

"My name is Chase McKay. It is a pleasure to be here."

Heero would have rolled his eyes, if he was the sort of person who did that sort of thing, seeing right through her facade. 

"Chase you may take a seat in the back behind Heero." The teacher instucted, "Now let's move on with today's lesson." Chase walked up the rows and took her seat.

"I see I was correct in assuming that you'd be hanging around for a while." the Japaneseboy said in a low voice.

"You were."

******

"She's what!?!?!?" . Wufei asked, puzzled as he and the other pilots stood outside later that day.

"She's my sister." Heero repeated himself, a rare occurrence indeed.

"Wow. I didn't know you had a sister Heero." the blonde Arabian said in his usual sweet tone.

"I guess you have more secrets than we thought." Trowa commented. Heero simply snorted in response.

"My ears are burning. You must be talking about me." The golden haired girl was suddenly beside them.

'We're all quite interested in hearing your story." The Chinese pilot spoke up, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I'm sure you are." she replied, "But here is not the place." Chase glanced over at Duo. "You okay Duo? You're being quiet." The American boy looked at her and blinked a few times to snap himself back to reality.

"I'm okay. Always am." He grinned one of his famous lopsided grins. Chase couldn't help but grin back.

"If you want to hear my story we can go back to the dorms. We can even go to mine if you like." When the boys gave her odd looks she continued. "I hacked into the computer and arranged it so that the only free room was the extra single on your floor."

"Didn't they try to change it? They don't usually allow girls in the boy's dorm." Quatre inquired with a slightly skeptical look on his face.

"I assured them that I could take care of myself."

"Anyway, why don't we all go back to get to know each other." Trowa offered steering the conversation back on track.

"Good idea." Chase began to leave but a rough hand grabbed her arm, she turned to face her brother, "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know Duo so well?", the Wing pilot stared at her intently.

"I never told you?" the young girl looked genuinely surprised, Heero shook his head. "Then I'll add that to the explanation."

(1)~ I don't know if this will really work, I doubt it will. I took a little poetic license, you could say.

G-girl~ Yes!!! One more down!! Oh, but soooo much more to go.... :sigh: Well, thank God for Snow days or there is no way that this would be up right now.

Back to Part 1

On to Part Three

C&C???? Please!!!!!?

Back to Series Index

Back to fics


	3. Part3

**_New Additions _**part 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't you know by now?? They're not mine!! I'm just borrowing! 

**Warnings: ** Flashbacking, 1x2, 3x4, angst?

~~~~~~ Indicates flashbacks

The six teenagers gathered in Duo and Heero's room, at Heero's insistence. Quatre and Trowa sat down together on Heero's bed on the right of the room, while Duo and Wufei sat on the other bed. The Wing pilot leaned against the door and chase leaned on the wall next to him. The pilots all stared at her through the silence, except for Heero of course.

"Okay, geez you guys are impatient!" Chase took a deep breath, "My name is Chase McKay, that much you already knew. I'm a trained spy, assassin, and thief, more or less the same as Heero. My mission in this war is to incorporate myself into OZ and Romafeller in order to gather the information needed for your missions."

"So all this time it's been _you _sending us all that information?!," Duo asked slightly taken aback by the explanation.

"Well Dr. J. and the others sure as Hell don't do it."

"What is it that you do in OZ Chase?" Quatre tilted his head slightly.

"I'm a soldier and mechanic. Mostly I work on the mobile suits." The room became silent, Chase could sense that the boys didn't exactly appreciate the fact that she was helping build what they had to fight against. Also sensing it, Heero spoke up.

"Anyway, do you need introductions at all Chase?"

"No, not at all. It's my business to know everything about each of you."

"Good, then we can skip all of that and you can answer my question."

Chase glanced over at Duo, who had his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands, then at her brother who was still in his typical stance, arms folded over his chest, eyes closed.

Wufei studied the girl, trying to determined whether or not she could be trusted.

Trowa and Quatre were wrapping and unwrapping their fingers behind their backs.

Chase began to speak again, "When I was younger I used to run away a lot. I'd go on some practice mission , complete it with deadly precision and scare myself at how ell I could just do something like that. So, I would sneak off to L2 using the excuse that I wanted to see how well I could infiltrate the transport system." She closed her cyan eyes in order to call up the memories, "So, one time when I was down there..."

~~~~~~

Seven year old Chase walked through the streets of the colony. She could see many children running around underneath the adults, some soon being chased off. One child in particular caught her eye as she was walking through the market place. He was about her age and had long chestnut colored hair, No one seemed to notice as he took a small prize from everyone he passed.

A few weeks later, The young spy was again walking the streets of the L2 colony. She watched children with their parents in envy as they begged and pleaded their parents to buy them things.

"Dr. J would kill me if I pulled a stunt like that.," she said to herself, not that she ever would anyway. Just as she finished the thought she felt a small touch down by her purse, a touch that wouldn't have even been detected by someone without her training. She shot her hand down, grabbing a small wrist and turning to face the thief, it was the boy from before.

She smiled at him with one of her more evil smiles. "You're good, but I felt that." She released the surprised boy. "What's your name?" The young thief blinked, then grinned a huge grin.

"Duo."

"Chase."

~~~~~~

"... Who knew it would turn into such a beautiful friendship.," she smiled at Duo then turned to her brother, "Satisfied?"

"Hn."

"How come you never told me you were a part of all this?" the braided boy asked.

"You never told me that you're a Gundam pilot."

"Yeah, but you got to find out."

"But why are you here now?" the green eyed pilot asked, it was apparent to all that he and Quatre were becoming closer and closer together as they sat on the bed, no surprise though. 

"I'm on leave from my position in OZ, in light of the fact that the base I was assigned to no longer exists, and I have some business to take care of."

"How long do you have off?" Heero inquired.

"As long as I need."

******

"So what's the general consensus on Chase?" the Chinese pilot spoke up as the five boys sat outside later that night. 

"She seems nice to me.," Quatre said as he snuggled closer to his lover as they sat on the ground together.

"She reminds me of Heero." Trowa put his arm around the smaller blonde boy.

"Well of course she does! They grew up together!" the American boy exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm.

"Well I'm not sure that I trust her." Wufei said as he perched on a low tree branch.

"I trust her. I trust her more than I do any of you actually." Heero piped up from his place leaning against the side of the building.

"Gee, thanks Heero." Duo replied sarcastically. The Japanese boy shot him a look which duo casually ignored as he had learned to do in their time together. He knew that it pissed Heero off and he had come to thoroughly enjoy being able to get a rise out of his normally stoic partner.

"You've all trusted me before, why should it be any different now just because you've seen me in the flesh?" The additional female voice almost surprised them.

"God Chase! Do you always just happen to be around on purpose?!" Chase smiled at her talkative friend.

"Actually, I need to speak with Heero. Alone." 

"What do you have to tell him that you can't say in front of us!?" Wufei spoke up, still trying to judge her trustworthiness.

"If you must know," the spy glared back at the accusing boy, "I wish for his assistance on my new mission." 

"What type of mission?" Her brother stood and approached her.

"A large scale assassination."

"How many?"

"Not sure."

"A family?"

"Hai."

"Two word conversations must be a genetic thing." Duo commented as he followed the conversation with his eyes.

******

Heero looked over Chase's shoulder as she worked at her laptop in her room that night. A picture of a man who looked to be in his late 40's with closely cut brown hair and a beard appeared on the screen.

"His name is Jonas Santaff," she said, " One of OZ's most influential financial supporters."

"He's a threat?"

"Over the years he's become more and more involved in OZ's activities." Chase typed a code into the computer and the plans for a new type of mobile doll came up on the screen. I got a hold of these through the base's information files. It's a new type of mobile doll, the production plant is directly underneath the Santaff residence."

"Not a very smart move." Heero commented.

"The plant is top secret. These new dolls would pose quite a threat to the Gundams." She turned in her chair to face her brother as he took a seat on her bed.

"But why kill the whole family?"

"It's mostly circumstantial, but, the only plans for these dolls are in the secret plant, except for the copy I have on this disc, and the only ones who could reproduce them are the workers, who are always on site, and Mr. Santaff himself."

"How were you planning on doing this?"

"That's where I want your help." The young spy held up a piece of paper, "The Santaffs are giving a party next Friday. I have received an invitation."

"You want to check it out first?" The Perfect Soldier said this as a question but knew that it was what was going through his sister's head.

Chase nodded, "I like to know what I'm dealing with." She looked at her brother who appeared to be deep in thought, "Do you accept?"

"Ninmu Ryoukai."

******

"Come on Heero, tell me!!" the American boy pleaded as he and his partner walked back towards the dorms the next day after classes.

"It doesn't concern you." the dark haired boy stated not even glancing at his companion. Duo made some frustrated noises.

"What could you two possibly be up to that you can't tell _me_ about it?!" The long haired boy hated being left in the dark. "Please tell me! I can't stand this!!"

Heero smirked to himself. Not that he would ever admit it, but he loved torturing the other boy. Besides, not telling him kept him at his side, and he enjoyed his company. Another thing he would never admit. Duo had this energy that he gave off and over the past few months Heero had actually come to rely on that energy for a sort of comfort.

Duo huffed. A quick look around his surroundings revealed Chase sitting under a tree, her laptop in her lap. An idea pooped into his head.

"Ha! If you won't tell me then I'll get Chase to." And with that he trotted off towards his prey. Heero watched him, slightly disappointed that Duo was gone yet at the same time grateful for the quiet. 

******

"Damn it!" Chase slammed her laptop shut and put her head in her hands. /No survivors./ The words ran through her mind over and over again, not really sinking in. /He must have gotten out. He had to./

"Hey, you okay?"

The young girl snapped her head up at the voice that suddenly intruded on her thoughts. Duo's violet eyes looked genuinely concerned as her own eyes peered up into them.

"Duo." she said shaking away her previous thoughts, "I didn't hear you come over."

"That's not like you," he sat down next to her, "You're usually more alert. Something wrong?"

"Something just went a little differently than I had planned, that's all." Chase put her computer down on the ground, "No big deal though."

"Okay." Duo let it go at that. He wasn't completely convinced but he could tell that Chase was content to deal with it on her own.

"Did you want something?" the spy asked turning her head to look at him, her voice returning to it's normal calm tone.

"Actually... ..." he began.

"I'm not giving you all the details." she interrupted. 

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"You were going to ask about the mission. All it is is an assassination. Nothing extremely exciting."

"That's not fair." the American pouted.

"Shut up." Chase leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "Come on, I haven't seen you in a long time, you must have stories to tell me."

"I thought it was your business to know everything?" the braided boy stated mockingly. The young girl just glared at him.

******

Heero and Chase walked up the front steps to the Santaff's mansion. Heero wore a black tux while Chase wore a long red, halter top evening gown, a silver barrette in her hair. The Wing pilot glanced around realizing that everyone was staring at them.

"I told you you'd draw attention in that." he growled under his breath.

"And I told _you_ that I plan to enjoy myself while I gather information." She handed the invitation to the man at the door and they walked in. "It wouldn't kill you to have a little fun in your life."

"Actually, it might." 

Chase sighed. "Fine, Just remember that you promised to dredge up little social skills you have, and use them." Heero simply gave her one of his looks as they began to mingle with the crowd.

******

"This is so not fair!" Duo whined as he and the remaining three pilots ate dinner in the school cafeteria that night. 

"What's not fair?," Quatre asked as he shoved his food around on his plate with his fork.

What's not fair?!" Duo screamed, "What's not fair is that while we are stuck here eating this cafeteria crap, Heero and Chase are off at some fabulous party eating gourmet style!!"

"Duo please keep your voice down.," the blonde pleaded.

"Heero and Chase aren't feeling well, remember?" Wufei stated staring down at his dinner which he was still trying to identify.

Duo huffed and went back to picking at his food.

******

Chase glided around the room, talking to this person, smiling at another, without drawing any unnecessary attention to herself. She stopped next to a young man at the refreshment table and nudged him with her arm. "Come on, You promised you'd enjoy yourself." she pouted, hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"I am. I've never had so much fun in my life."

"Oooh, sarcasm. At least I know you're enjoying yourself now." Chase smiled at her brother and surprisingly, got one of those rare smiles back. "So, find out anything interesting?"

Heero nodded. "How about you?"

"Many people live here, we'll have to devise something clever."

"Got anything in mind?"

"Well' I was thinking that if we..."

Heeeeerooooo!" The golden haired girl was abruptly cut off by the ever familiar voice. Heero cringed at the sound. A quick glance around revealed that Relena Peacecraft had spotted then and was making her way across the room. Chase scowled.

"Shit." She grabbed Heero's hand, "Dance." she commanded as she pulled him through the crowds of people onto the the dance floor. The two began to dance, Chase scanning for Relena. Cobalt blue eyes gave her a look. "I think she gave up." She turned her attention back to her brother, "I guess they'll let anyone into these parties."

"Relena can get herself in anywhere."

"Well, being Queen of the World must help."

"How much did you find out?" Heero asked, returning the conversation to it's previous course as they danced.

"You make it sound like I wasn't trying." Chase glared at him.

"Every time I saw you, you were hanging on some guy, usually a high ranking OZ official."

"A little cleavage can go a long way." the young spy retorted. "Anyway, the family is made up of Mr. and Mrs. Santaff, an older daughter in her early twenties, a son about our age and an infant daughter."

"the house has three floors. The second floor is offices and luxury rooms, the third floor is bedrooms. You can access the production plant from what is made to look like a broom closet in the cloak room."

"How the Hell did you find that out!" Chase struggled to suppress her voice.

"I noticed it while you were flirting with the door man."

The girl rolled her ice blue eyes. "You wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't been for me so don't mock my skills." Heero raised an eyebrow. Chase was about to glare back when something caught her eye over his shoulder. Across the room walking down a hallway was a young man with dark hair and dark eyes. "Jack?" she whispered to herself as she stopped dancing and took a few steps towards where he was. Heero looked at her confused, although he didn't let it show on his face.

"Chase, what's wrong?" he asked still holding her hand. She didn't answer, she just continued to stare at the young man until someone passed between them and he disappeared. "Chase?" Heero tugged on her arm slightly, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Huh?" she turned back to her brother,

"What did you see?"

She shook her head, "Oh, nothing. I thought I saw someone I knew, but it wasn't him." Cobalt eyes stared into cyan not totally convinced. "Come on, lets go before Relena finds you." She took his hand and dragged him off ending the conversation.

Damn! That took a long time for me to get up! Oh well. Was it a good part? A lot of stuff happened in it. ::sigh:: Hopefully I can get the next part up a little sooner.

Onto Part 4

Back to Part 2

C&C? PLEASE!

Back to Series Index

Back to fics


	4. part3cont.

**Gomen, I don't know what happened but the end of part three doesn't seem to want to come up with the rest of the chapter.... ... So here it is!!**

Chase glided around the room, talking to this person, smiling at another, without drawing any unnecessary attention to herself. She stopped next to a young man at the refreshment table and nudged him with her arm. "Come on, You promised you'd enjoy yourself." she pouted, hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"I am. I've never had so much fun in my life."

"Oooh, sarcasm. At least I know you're enjoying yourself now." Chase smiled at her brother and surprisingly, got one of those rare smiles back. "So, find out anything interesting?"

Heero nodded. "How about you?"

"Many people live here, we'll have to devise something clever."

"Got anything in mind?"

"Well' I was thinking that if we..."

Heeeeerooooo!" The golden haired girl was abruptly cut off by the ever familiar voice. Heero cringed at the sound. A quick glance around revealed that Relena Peacecraft had spotted then and was making her way across the room. Chase scowled.

"Shit." She grabbed Heero's hand, "Dance." she commanded as she pulled him through the crowds of people onto the the dance floor. The two began to dance, Chase scanning for Relena. Cobalt blue eyes gave her a look. "I think she gave up." She turned her attention back to her brother, "I guess they'll let anyone into these parties."

"Relena can get herself in anywhere."

"Well, being Queen of the World must help."

"How much did you find out?" Heero asked, returning the conversation to it's previous course as they danced.

"You make it sound like I wasn't trying." Chase glared at him.

"Every time I saw you, you were hanging on some guy, usually a high ranking OZ official."

"A little cleavage can go a long way." the young spy retorted. "Anyway, the family is made up of Mr. and Mrs. Santaff, an older daughter in her early twenties, a son about our age and an infant daughter."

"the house has three floors. The second floor is offices and luxury rooms, the third floor is bedrooms. You can access the production plant from what is made to look like a broom closet in the cloak room."

"How the Hell did you find that out!" Chase struggled to suppress her voice.

"I noticed it while you were flirting with the door man."

The girl rolled her ice blue eyes. "You wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't been for me so don't mock my skills." Heero raised an eyebrow. Chase was about to glare back when something caught her eye over his shoulder. Across the room walking down a hallway was a young man with dark hair and dark eyes. "Jack?" she whispered to herself as she stopped dancing and took a few steps towards where he was. Heero looked at her confused, although he didn't let it show on his face.

"Chase, what's wrong?" he asked still holding her hand. She didn't answer, she just continued to stare at the young man until someone passed between them and he disappeared. "Chase?" Heero tugged on her arm slightly, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Huh?" she turned back to her brother,

"What did you see?"

She shook her head, "Oh, nothing. I thought I saw someone I knew, but it wasn't him." Cobalt eyes stared into cyan not totally convinced. "Come on, lets go before Relena finds you." She took his hand and dragged him off ending the conversation.

Damn! That took a long time for me to get up! Oh well. Was it a good part? A lot of stuff happened in it. ::sigh:: Hopefully I can get the next part up a little sooner.


End file.
